Accidentally In Love
by valancia
Summary: it's about loke who found out that he loves somebody else then lucy.


_****__****__**Hello people, an other oneshot from me  
This time I used Accidentally in Love from Counting Crows.  
I do not own Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel or Loke.  
They belong to Hiro Mashima.  
I only own Amerili Buinse, Amerilla buinse.  
This one shot is seperate of my Little Rose story.  
**_

* * *

  


_**So she said what's the problem baby?**_  
_**What's the problem I don't know**_  
_**Well, maybe I'm in love**_  
_**(Love)**_  
_**Think about it every time**_  
_**I think about it**_  
_**Can't stop thinking 'bout it**_  
_**How much longer will it take to cure this?**_  
_**Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love**_  
_**(Love)**_  
_**Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love**_

I was sitting on a rock.  
I looked at her, she was doing very well.  
Rili, my apprentice at this time, was training against a tree.  
She asked me before I became lucy's spirit if I would train her with hand to hand combat.  
Why do you want to learn that?: I asked her.  
Well, it could be that when I ran out of magic, I can still fight back.: rili said.  
But you are always with rilla.: I commented.  
That's not completely true and I want that I can protect myself without magic.: rili said determined.  
She didn't give me an opportunity to decline.  
Not that I want to decline, I mean she is still somebody who didn't felt in love with me.  
Loke, challenge me.: I heard rili say.  
I looked up to see rili's face.  
Come again?: I asked.  
Challenge me.: she replied.  
Why?: I asked her.  
She smiled, when she smiled her whole face began so shine.  
To look how much time I need to beat you.: rili said smiling devilish

_**Oh,come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
'cause Everybody's after love  
**_

How long are we busy right now?: I asked her.  
6 minutes * pant* and * pant* 47 seconds.: rili said while she panted.  
Maybe we should stop right now.: I said not wanting that she would faint.  
No, I said I'm going to beat you so I'm *pant* make that promise *pant* come true.: rili said with fire in her eyes.  
Alright are you sure of this?: I asked her.  
But she already charges at me with her fists.  
I blocked her easily, but she ducked and kicked my feet away from the ground.  
I hit the ground with a loud thud.  
In one swift move rili sat down on my chest.  
Her fist was in the air ready to hit me.  
But she was panting again.  
I could throw her of my chest, but I didn't want to.  
I closed my eyes when her fist was coming closer to my face and then she stole my glasses.  
She placed my glasses on and to be honest it looked cute.  
Rili, give them back.: I said.  
Nope.: rili said and she smiled.  
God she looked really cute right now.  
Rili, I mean it.: I tried but when I looked at her face I knew it was a lost battle.  
Her face came closer and she whispered: try to catch me.  
She jumped up and sprinted away.  
Into the guild.  
And as a hunting animal, I followed her on her heels.

_**So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies belting out  
Sunlight shimmering love  
**_

I was back with my glasses in the spirit world.  
I walked into the place I live.  
Hello leo.: virgo greeted me.  
Virgo, did you clean up my place?: I asked her while I was looking into my house.  
Yes, I though that you might need a hand since you are away so much.: virgo said.  
It's alright you may leave if you want.: I said.  
She bowed and left my house.  
I shook my head.  
Next time I will have some sweets or something to pay her back for what she did.: I though.  
I walked to my bathroom and cleaned my face.  
Rili might be cute, but she was quick.  
She let me fall three times, used rilla as a shield, ducked under the tables and she ran to her room and jumped out the window when I entered her room.  
She is fast, cute, bright and her face sparkles when she smiles.  
I shook my head again, trying to get those thoughts out of my mind.  
It's just not possible.

_**Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love,oh  
**_

I heard that lucy called me.  
I got through the gate and faced lucy.  
Long time no seen lucy.: I greeted her.  
What were you doing today with rili?: she asked me.  
Didn't she told you that?: I asked her.  
Told me what?: lucy replied.  
I'm training her with hand to hand combat.: I told lucy.  
Why?: lucy asked.  
So she didn't need an escort when she is out at night.: I said.  
It weren't her own words but it was close to it.  
Alright.: lucy said.  
Do you need some help with anything?: I asked lucy.  
No, I'm going to take a bath, you can go home.: lucy said while she turned around and grabbed her stuff for her bath.  
Then I'll take my leave, goodnight.: I said and went back to my own house.  
Maybe a bath to clear my mind.: I though.

_**These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone,no,no  
**_

I lied down in my bathtub.  
And there was one thing on my mind.  
Rili.  
I don't know why, but a strange feeling was in my belly when I saw that cute face again.  
Of course I've called her loveless before, but that was because she looked like she didn't need a guy.  
Why the sudden change?  
After phantom attacked she tried to act cute, like a helpless girl.  
She wasn't on a mission, her attitude was different when she was.  
And it wasn't that gajeel was trying to flirt with her, because I analysed them when they are together.  
After phantom, natsu and rilla were in a relationship.  
But rili wasn't somebody who wanted a boyfriend.  
And then here sweet voice when she whispered.  
It was unbelievable, but maybe there is somebody who is after rili.  
And something told me that I wanted to know who.

_**Come on, come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love  
**_

After one hour I came out my bathtub.  
I grabbed a plain white towel and dried myself.  
I tied it up around my waist and walked to my sink.  
A mirror reflected some light from outside.  
Suddenly rili's face popped up in the mirror.  
With my glasses.  
I was shocked and because of water that was lying on the bathroom, I slipped and felt.  
A thud was heard in my bathroom.  
I didn't hit the bathtub or something else, thank the lord.  
But I lied on my cold floor.  
Why is this happening to me?: I asked myself out loud.

_**Oh, come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once upon a time in love  
**_

I was preparing the next lesson for rili when plue came in.  
Heey little fellow, what are you doing here?: I asked him.  
Pun,puun.: he said.  
What did you said?: I asked him, hoping that I heard it wrong.  
Pun,puun.: he said again.  
So you say that I love rili?: I asked the little dog.  
Pun.: plue said.  
I smiled at him.  
You hang around to much with happy.: I said.  
Pun, pun, puun puun?: plue asked.  
I don't know if I love her, she is not like all the other girls I know.: I answered him.  
Puun, puuuun.: plue said.  
I still care about lucy, she helped me coming back to the spirit world.: I said.  
Puun, pupuun?: plue asked.  
I don't know why I'm still going to rili, she asked me to help her and I can't let a damsel in distress be in trouble.: I said.  
Pupuun pun?: plue asked.  
Yeah when lucy needs my help, I will say to rili that I have to go.: I said.  
Puun?: he asked carefully.  
I promise.: I said honest.  
And with that plue left again.  
What just happened here?: I asked myself.

_**We're accidentally in love  
**_

Rili, focus!: I yelled at her.  
Rili was toying around with her combat attacks.  
And it irritated me a bit.  
Ahh come on loke, be a bit kinder please?: rili tried.  
Rili, you asked for something tough and I gave what you wished.: I said sternly.  
But you didn't showed me what I have to do.: rili complained.  
Sorry, I forgot.: I said absently.  
Loke what's wrong, you've been absent for almost the whole day.: rili said.  
I have something on my mind.: I said staring of in the distance.  
Want to inform me about it?: rili asked.  
I smiled.  
Sure why not.: I commented and sat down on the ground.  
So what's the problem?: rili asked me while she sat down next to me.  
You know the feeling you get when you're in love?: I asked her.  
She nodded.  
I had a relationship with gajeel in the past remember, he was still sweet and cute back then.: rili said and laughed a little.  
Did you really love him back then?: I asked surprised.  
Yep, that was until he found out that I was from fairy tail, he broke my arm back then but I forgave him.: rili said.  
Why?: I asked and looked at rili's face.  
Because I could see guilt in his eyes when he saw my arm.: rili said and faced me.  
You are too good for this world you know.: I said.  
Maybe, but why did you asked if I knew that feeling?: rili asked.  
No it's nothing.: I said, turning my head.  
Yes it is.: rili said in a happy voice.  
A moment of silence came but then rili said something shocking.  
You are in love right?.  
I turned my head back to face rili again.  
I guess that shock was written over my face, because her smile grew bigger, more devilish like.  
My master in hand to hand combat is in love.: she whispered.

_**Accidentally in love (x8)  
**_

How could it be, why I love lucy is because she is hot.  
But rili is one of the persons who looks cute, huggable and sweet.  
What kind of spell did she used on me?  
Every time I look at myself in the mirror, I see her.  
What is happening right now?

_**Accidentally  
**_

While rili and I were training, rilla, her sister and also natsu's girlfriend asked rili something.  
Oi rili?: she yelled.  
I'm busy.: rili replied.  
But it's important.: rilla said.  
Amerilla, can't you see that we are busy?: I asked her slightly irritated.  
But I want to find out if she is strong enough to beat me.: rilla said.  
She is stronger then you.: I said.  
Yeah with magic, but with hand to hand she was horrible, I tried to teach her but it didn't worked out.: rilla said.  
Are you sure rilla, loke is a very good teacher, I might beat you.: rili said.  
Then I want to find out how good he is.: rilla said and when I saw her eyes, she looked just like natsu when he wanted to fight.  
It looks like natsu's habits are rubbing off on rilla.: rili commented.  
Tell me about it.: I said.  
So do you accept the challenge?: rilla asked.  
Alright, but under one condition.: I said sternly.  
Hit it.: rilla said burning.  
You don't weep when I win.: I said.  
Don't worry, I'll win.: rilla said.

_**I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally (x2)  
**_

And to be expected, I won.  
It's not hard to win from somebody who's magic is focussed on ranged attacks and almost no hand to hand combat experience.  
Alright, you won, fair and square, you might learn her some more then I could.: rilla said.  
Don't worry, she is a good student.: I said.  
That was awesome loke.: rili said while she ran towards me.  
But she didn't stopped when she came very close.  
The last thing I knew was that I stood on the ground.  
But right now I was lying on the ground while rili was hugging me.  
Or she was hugging me.  
Now she was excusing herself for what happened and she pulled me up.  
It doesn't matter rili.: I said when she excused herself for the 145th time.  
But…: rili tried but she was blushing very badly.  
She kinda looked like a tomato right now.  
Ahh little rili is ashamed.: rilla teased.  
She stood next to rili and rili used her elbow to shut rilla up.  
And surprise, rilla shut up.  
Well, I'm going back, I need to prepare some things for the next lesson.: I said.  
Alright loke, see you next week.: rili said and walked away.  
I'm looking forward to see you next week.: I though and went back to the spirit world.

_**Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her  
Love**_

I walked around in my house.  
I couldn't find any peace.  
Rili was in my head all the time.  
Maybe I have to admit it that

_**I'm in love**_

So she said what's the problem baby?  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well, maybe I'm in love  
(Love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it  
How much longer will it take to cure this?  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love  
(Love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love


End file.
